


Connection

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Daiken Week 2020 [7]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Daisuke is sitting on his beanbag. Ken is sitting on his lap. Need I say more?
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Daiken Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776727
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Daiken Week 2020





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Jogress (DNA) Partners  
> For Daiken Week 2020
> 
> My vision is that Daisuke and Ken are around 17/18 and that they've been taking things really slow.

Rough fingers gently caressed Ken's back, goosebumps forming from how delicate the touches were. His legs tightened around Daisuke's waist as he felt lips suck at his neck, sending a jolt of pleasure down his spine. Ken slipped his fingers into Daisuke's hair and tugged as he felt a nip at his collarbone, moaning loudly in the empty apartment, his back arching to get more. 

“ _Daisuke_..”

Ken felt a grin against his neck and he huffed, tugging Daisuke up into a messy kiss, their teeth clacking together as Daisuke was a bit eager. But Ken didn't mind as their tongues curled around each other, drawing a moan out of Daisuke. He could feel the sweat dripping down his back as Daisuke brought him even closer, his hips twitching as Ken felt his hard length against Daisuke's. 

Letting Daisuke's tongue out of his mouth, Ken leaned back into Daisuke's legs, letting Daisuke see all of him. Daisuke glanced down, very much enjoying how flushed Ken was. His long legs were simply stunning, the lines of his body a smooth and sensual curve. Ken's nipples were a dusty pink and Daisuke didn't resist the urge to take one into his mouth, his hands massaging Ken's thighs. It made him drunk hearing all of Ken's whimpers as he circled with his tongue, lapping like a kitten before sucking deeply. 

Ken felt his chest get a bit sensitive so he pushed Daisuke away, his hands making little fists as he took in a deep breath. Daisuke licked his lips and brushed Ken's hair back, slipping it behind an ear. “Yes my love?” 

“You're going to suck my nipples right off my chest if you keep going Motomiya.” 

Daisuke snickered, letting his thumb check how swollen Ken's nipple was. A little red but not bad, he sighed in relief. “I can't help it. I just want to eat you all up you're so pretty.” 

Ken blushed, his ears turning slightly red as Daisuke cradled him. He smacked Daisuke's shoulder, rolling his eyes at the compliment. “I am not a bag of chips you glutton.”

“No, you're the most gorgeous creature I've ever laid my eyes on. Can you forgive me for how smitten I am for you?” Daisuke placed a hand on his chest, dramatically bowing in the small space in between their bodies. “My Miracle.” 

Ken sighed, putting a hand over his forehead. “I've had many admirers so what makes you different?” 

Daisuke took Ken's hand, closing his eyes as he pressed kisses on the tips of Ken's fingers. He went down to kiss Ken's palm before trailing kisses down to his elbow. The intensity as Daisuke opened his eyes, took Ken's breath away. 

“We belong together, with our matching heartbeats as proof. You are mine.” Daisuke slipped his hand into Ken's hair, shifting so Ken slightly hovered him. “As I am yours.” 

They closed the distance between their lips and Ken couldn't believe that this was going to be their first time having sex. Their moves felt so natural as they explored each other's body. He felt wanted, safe. There was no fear or hesitation as Ken pushed Daisuke more into the beanbag. His golden skin called out to Ken, inviting him to explore. Daisuke chuckled, leaning back as Ken attacked his neck. He didn't mind if Ken left marks and as if Ken read his mind, there was a sharp bite to his neck. The pain was intoxicating as Ken kept going, littering Daisuke's collarbone with little bites. He moaned right into Ken's ear, smirking at the shiver he felt in response. 

Daisuke spread his legs more, swallowing as he felt Ken's ass right against his cock. The urge to grind and just paint Ken's skin with his cum was one he would definitely indulge later but as he glanced to see the bottle of lube next to the beanbag, he would take care of Ken first. 

The sound of a bottle click brought Ken out of the small biting frenzy he was in and he blushed as Daisuke poured lube onto his fingers, chuckling at Daisuke's eyebrows wiggling at him. “Stop that or I'm leaving.”

Daisuke hummed. “Whatever do you mean? I'm just sitting here, admiring my beautiful boyfriend.” 

Ken snorted, reaching back to slip his arms under Daisuke's knees, allowing Daisuke access to his entrance. “If that's all you're doing then we have a problem.” 

Daisuke gazed into Ken's eyes, a question in them. Ken nodded and his unspoken answer made Daisuke relax. “Oh don't worry, I plan to worship him all night long if he lets me.”

Daisuke's thumb tapped Ken's entrance, just barely rubbing against it so Ken could get used to the sensation. Ken bit a knuckle as he waited for Daisuke's finger to stretch him out, jolting when Daisuke touched his cock to distract him. His legs quivered as a thumb rubbed harshly against his tip and Ken let out a shaky moan. Sure he and Daisuke had given each other handjobs before but it felt so much different as Daisuke gently curved a finger in him, stroking the fire in his belly even hotter. Ken could literally hear their combined heartbeats pounding loudly in his ears, mixing with the sounds of their panting. It was something he wished he could record, even if it made him shy listening to it later. 

Daisuke's tongue stuck out as he focused on wiggling his finger around, trying to slip another into Ken. It was so hot watching his fingers slip in and out of Ken who was struggling to stay still. He let go of Ken's cock so he could drizzle more lube down his fingers, making sure Ken was nice and slicked up before his fingers curled just right, Ken's hips snapping down as he bit down on Daisuke's knee, a moan filling the room. There was the money spot as Daisuke ground his fingers right into Ken's body, Ken's cock leaking over his stomach. 

“ _Daisuke_...I'm close..” 

Daisuke stopped his fingers, softly taking them out. They took in a deep breath together and Daisuke wished it was a little colder in his room because the heat surrounding them was almost stifling. But he pushed on, wiping his fingers on his discarded shirt before tearing open a condom. It had been embarrassing to receive condoms from his parents when they had given him and June the sex talk months ago but they were certainly coming in handy right now as he squeezed his cock, taking a moment to make sure he wouldn't come as soon as he got into Ken. 

Daisuke caught Ken's eye as he lined up, an eyebrow quirked. “You ready Ken?”

Ken coughed lightly into his hand, taking in deep breaths as he smiled at Daisuke. “Yes please.” 

And with as much lube as Daisuke slathered on his cock, it was a slow but smooth push in. Ken gasped at full he felt, feeling overwhelmed as their connection buzzed even more at the back of his head. Couldn't Daisuke feel how much they were connected? He could feel Daisuke's hands on his hips, gripping Ken a little too hard but as their lips met, Ken knew Daisuke felt the same. 

They didn't move as Ken adjusted, his hips making small circles, torturing Daisuke. Then Ken tugged on Daisuke's hair and he got the message, lifting Ken up before dropping him down onto his cock. The friction made Ken throb as Daisuke met his thrusts, his hands digging into Daisuke's back. It wasn't like the porn Daisuke watched, where it was rough and fast and raunchy. This was sexy and intimate and everything Daisuke didn't know he had been looking for. He was surprised at how he was lasting but as he watched Ken throw his head back, he wouldn't last much longer. And at how tight Ken was around him, neither would Ken. 

Ken felt Daisuke kiss his palm, whispers of love spoken into his hand. “The stars could never compete with how bright and beautiful you are. If you let me, I can shout my love into the world for you. Anything you want. I love you.”

A tear trailed down Ken's cheek as he sobbed from the pleasure. “I love you too Daisuke.” 

Daisuke could feel Ken's thighs shake and he knew Ken was close. So he went forward, his knees landing on the floor as his hands held up Ken. This position took quite a bit of strength but it was worth hearing Ken choke and wail, coming over his stomach from how deep Daisuke was in his body. Groaning, Daisuke only lasted two more thrusts before coming, his hand landing on the floor. Ken's back touched the floor and he realized he was no longer straddling Daisuke's lap. Their connection had put Ken in a daze and he closed his eyes, trying to calm his body down. 

Daisuke hummed, kissing Ken's nose. “You ok?”

“Yeah.” Ken stretched out, his legs cramping slightly. His entrance was tender as Daisuke slipped out, sending a shiver up his spine. Daisuke tied the condom and threw it into his trash can, cheering softly when it made it in. Ken pouted as he saw the mess on his stomach, “I could definitely use a shower now.” 

“As you wish.” Daisuke helped Ken up, their arms going around each other as they pressed their lips together, savoring the touch. Ken broke their kiss, moving towards Daisuke's bathroom. 

“Come on I feel dirty and I want us to eat something before studying.” 

Daisuke snorted as Ken disappeared out of his room, leaving Daisuke behind. Only Ken could make his mind melt and then expect him to study afterwards but god he loved him so much. He'd let it go just this once but next time they were definitely going to lounge in bed and maybe go for another round. 

“Daisuke are you coming or not?”

“Coming!” Daisuke smiled, grabbing two towels out of his dresser and joined Ken in the bathroom, his gentle smile setting the tone for the rest of the night.


End file.
